


Compunction

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [280]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony gets a phone call letting him know Brenda's dead while in the bullpen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/06/2000 for the word [compunction](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/02/06/compunction).
> 
> compunction  
> Anxiety or deep unease proceeding from a sense of guilt or consciousness of causing pain.  
> A sting of conscience or a twinge of uneasiness; a qualm; a scruple.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #009 Phone call. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Compunction

Tony listened to the phone call, nodding appropriately. After he hung up, he cursed out loud. He couldn't stop a stab of compunction at the thought that if Brenda hadn't been visiting him she wouldn't be dead right now.

Tim glanced up at Tony worried. He wanted to ask Tony if he was OK, but could tell Tony wasn't in the right frame of mind to accept comfort, so he said nothing. 

Tony worried his lip. Even worse, he knew he didn’t love Brenda the way he should have. Sure he felt bad that she had died, but he also felt relief that it hadn’t been anyone more important to him. 

McGee, Gibbs, Abby and others, they were his family now. While he enjoyed spending time with Brenda she hadn’t made it that far, yet, so he didn’t feel as badly as he should have. In fact, he felt worse about his mom’s death and how this reminded him of her death than he did about Brenda’s death.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
